Lelouch: My Slave, My Spy, My Prince
by GaaraSands
Summary: Lelouch decides to stalk Suzaku to figure out what he's up to. Kururugi finds out and imprisons Lelouch. However, the ex-prince has no plans for letting Suzaku win. If you like the story, please leave comments! Thank you!


As prince of Britannia you wouldn't expect a certain raven-haired student to be wandering around alone at night, especially in the Shinjuku Ghetto, but it was all for his future plans as Zero. Despite these conditions, Lelouch Lamperouge was comfortable walking around here, he had his geass of course.

In the moon light's lurking up ahead was the brown curly hair and slim body that he couldn't mistake to be anybody but Suzaku Kururugi. His assignment was to spy on the Japanese boy, and such luck, the first night out he found the boy up to some suspicious activity.

Lelouch hopped to the next building's shadow, careful not to make any unnecessary sounds as he watched Kururugi stare at a flyer in a store window, then disappear into it. The young prince decided to stay in his spot until Kururugi came back out. He'd investigate the store tomorrow, which shouldn't be too hard as he could manipulate the manager to tell him everything with his geass.

But suddenly, there was a hand covering his mouth from behind and he was being pulled backwards, then a pinch at his neck and he realized he had been injected. Soon, he lost all consciousness.

Lelouch woke up to darkness, a cloth was covering his eyes, and he was on something soft, maybe a bed, with his hands tied above his head. He struggled but of course it was no use.

"So you finally woke up?" That voice sounded so familiar. Who was it? "What I want to know is what you were doing following me, Lelouch." Suzaku! Even if he got the chance to use his geass, it wouldn't work on him.

"Kururugi! Untie me!"

"Shut it, Lelouch. What are you, a prince of Britannia, doing in Shinjuku so late at night? Spying?"

Lelouch had to think – fast. He couldn't have Kururugi think he was spying.

"I-," he paused, "I… Do you have a girlfriend?" he spat out. It was the first thing he could think of, and he felt his cheeks warm uncomfortably.

"What?" Lelouch heard the Eleven step closer, and then felt a body sit next to him. "What are you saying?"

_What a mess_. Lelouch took a deep breath in order to force the next sentences out.

"I had a feeling you were seeing someone, I got jealous, and it was then I realized I had feelings for you. I couldn't just tell you I liked you though, if you already had someone, I'd feel silly."

It was quiet for a few moments. The young prince just hoped the Japanese bought that spew. He was then startled by the feel a warm hand on his cheek, there a creak, and his lips were then being molded to another pair, and despite knowing it was another boy, Lelouch couldn't help but realize how perfectly their lips fit together and how soft Kururugi's were. The blindfold was lifted off and he could finally see into the eyes of the other boy. There was a mischievous, playfulness in them that honestly scared Lelouch as he was completely helpless for what would happen next. He briefly glanced around the room just to know where he was, and with much surprise, he realized it was his own room. Sayoko or Nunnally could come in at any time!

"What are we doing here?"

"Don't worry, Lulu, your housemaid and sister are currently out. It's only us here. And I intend to make full use of it."

The curly-haired devil proceeded to unbutton Lelouch's school jacket and then shirt underneath.

"What the hell, Kururugi!"

"You're so loud Lelouch. I'm just going to have a little fun with you."

"No! Unite me, I command you!"

His lips were then cut off as the Eleven shoved his tongue in and started to excitedly explore Lelouch's mouth. The young prince wasn't about to take it though. He attempted to use his own tongue to push away Suzaku's, but the Knight took it as an invitation instead and deepened the kiss, and even brought his hand up to brush against Lelouch's flawless chest. That was when the raven-haired bit the Eleven's tongue and Suzaku sat up clutching his mouth, his brows furrowed, obviously displeased.

"Wa ha hewl!" he screamed.

"Just because I confessed my feelings to you doesn't mean you can rape me!"

"Relax, spoiled prince," his speech recovered a bit, "I'm not going to rape you. I've wanted to do that for a long time though, and I'm not going without a little more fun."

_He's not going to let me go, dammit_! Lelouch realized, _Damn it, Kururugi, as soon as I'm able, you're gonna wish you hadn't messed with me! _

Suzaku adjusted his position to straddle Lelouch's waist, and quickly brought his head down to lick a long wet trail on his chest. The raven-haired shivered, but moaned slightly when the bastard latched onto a nipple. He nibbled at it for a few seconds but when he finally started to suck, Lelouch bucked his hips upwards, accidently brushing against Suzaku's sensitive spot. Suzaku's breath hitched but he regained composure soon and brought his other hand to tease Lelouch's other nipple.

"Stop," Lelouch breathed.

"No."

And the young prince, head swimming with pleasure gave in.

In the process of it all, Lelouch's ropes tying his wrists came undone. And by the end, they both lay side-by-side, naked, but satisfied. The young prince was furious.

"I can't believe I allowed you to degrade me like that!"

Suzuku glanced at Lelouch with his large puppy eyes and grinned.

"That's right, Lulu, you _allowed _me to do it."

"When I become king I'll have you executed for this."

"I doubt it. I predict I'll be your personal knight instead. No, scratch that. Your personal _lover_."

Lelouch slapped him. While Kururugi was clutching his stinging cheek, the prince started to dress himself starting with his loose boxers and t-shirt.

"You just love to abuse me, don't you!" he cried.

"And you just love to tease me!"

Suzaku leapt from his spot on the bed to where Lelouch was standing and trapped him against the wall. Then he smashed his lips against the other boy and shoved his tongue inside when Lelouch bit down and he pulled away clutching his mouth.

"Spop it!"

"I can't believe I let an Eleven like you touch me." Lelouch continued to dress by slipping on his jeans and buckling his belt.

"What?" Suzaku whispered in disbelief. Then much louder,"Is that why you've grown so distant from me lately? Why you're so hostile now? Because I'm an Eleven and you're a Britanian ex-Prince?" He gathered his clothes from around the room and hastily shoved them on. "Well I'm sorry, Your Highness, that I'm not good enough for you." He ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to groom himself and started for the door.

Lelouch instinctively reached out for him but clutched back his hand to his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kururugi," he said.

"No, but it's what you've always thought, isn't it? When we were younger, you were afraid to be seen hanging around with an Eleven, a Britanian servant, weren't you?"

"That's not true and you know it, Suzaku. You've always been my best friend." Lelouch was getting even more cross with Suzaku's behavior. He was acting like an unloved but spoiled child.

The front door of the mansion creaked opened, and the sound of Nunally's voice and Sayoko fixed the empty house.

"You should go," said Lelouch.

"I should."

They both headed downstairs to greet the two of them. Right before turning the corner to face them, however, Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"You're my best friend, Kururugi, don't you ever doubt that," he whispered.

Suzaku only squeezed his hand.

Even as Zero, Lelouch wouldn't want to hurt him, and unfortunately for the both of them, they were destined to destroy one another. But if Lelouch could somehow warp this destiny, the way he altered his destiny of living his life out as an ex-prince, then there was hope. So one day he'll overthrow his father and all in line for the thrown, and one day he'll rule, and one day everyone will fear him.


End file.
